Talk:Renekton/@comment-190.145.83.210-20120622193628/@comment-4019444-20120622225609
I personally go something like this: Start boots + pots (Renekton is a very mobile champ and you need all the movement speed you can get to use Q and W while being able to get out of harass range). After that, I will go back and grab a Brutalizer. This will give you CDR, AD, and some more Armor Pen (I run armor pen runes, so the runes and Bruta will hold back some armor stacking and make you a consistent threat). I personally prefer to go a cost efficient build early on to cover many bases. You want to grab Phage and Hexdrinker (in any order you feel is necessary). Early game - Mid game item build should look like this: Mercury's Treads + Brutalizer + Phage + Hexdrinker + Chain Vest <-- provides tenacity, decent damage, health, a slow proc, armor, MR and a nifty shield to help against any magic damage. You should have flat armor runes and Renekton's natural armor scaling with the vest should help some but (as with any game with a huge number of variables) adjust your playstyle and builds according to what you're up against. After that, you will be wanting to work on a Black Cleaver. This will provide a huge amount of damage as one Furious W will apply all three stacks and make the following Q hit hard (I tend to think of Renekton as an assassin fighter, slicing and dicing over the enemy team to nuke the carry with a Black Cleaver W). Early game, Renekton is a monster and you should not worry about building too many tanky items because you WANT to take advantage of your damage. Renekton can kill and will kill if you do it properly. Your ultimate provides a huge boost on survivability, as well. Mid game, you're still a threat if you didn't completely lose your lane so BC will further increase your deadliness. Now onto later game. After finishing Black Cleaver, you should finish up one of the mid-tier items you have. If you want more health, finish Phage into Mallet. If the magic damage flying everywhere is getting a bit annoying, finish Hexdrinker into Maw. If you're decimating and you want to help your team take down towers rapdily, get Youmuu's. Atma's won't be as necessary just yet but it's still a good item to consider (if you don't like Atma's, then a Randuin's will be a great substitute, but I just prefer to have a bit more damage). Again, always build according to the enemy. The final build (at least, the one I use) should look like this: Mercury's Treads | The Black Cleaver | Frozen Mallet | Atma's Impaler | Maw of Malmortius | Youmuu's Ghostblade <-- you have a little bit of everything in that build: tenacity, damage, AS, armor, health, more CC, MR, crit chance, CDR, armor penetration and an active to help take down towers should your carry be removed from a team fight.